The present technique relates to a display device that performs displaying by inputting a signal from the external to drive wiring of a display area, and electronic apparatus including this display device.
In flat display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and electrophoretic display devices, a wiring board for inputting a signal from the external is connected to a display panel. This signal is supplied to drive wiring of the display panel via the wiring board. The display panel is so configured as to include a substrate and a display layer disposed at the center part on this substrate, and the wiring board is connected to a terminal provided at the peripheral part of the substrate (see e.g. WO2009/004894). The wiring board and the terminal are electrically connected to each other by using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) and performing thermal compression bonding for example.
Furthermore, presently a flexible wiring board is used as the wiring board and it is folded near the connection part to the terminal along the outer shape of the display panel. Thereby, the thickness and the frame area are reduced.